The Bet crystalxgold
by Star Struck Baka
Summary: red bets gold he couldn't make crystal fall for him will she? or will he fall for her?
1. the bet and the roundhouse

Gold's p.o.v. -

I walked into the class room and sat down by my friends

" oh yeah boys guess who all got us dates for Saturday night?" I said with a smile

" let me gues you ?" said ruby

" whho else but the master of women"

" master heh?" said red

" why of course" I said

" I highly doubt that" said green

" really I can get any girl you name here I garuntee I could make her fall in love with me"

" really now willing ot place money on it ?" said silver with a smirk

" of course I'm not doubting my own skills here" I said with a conceited smile

" okay then how about this I bet you one month's salary that you couldn't get a girl I'd pick to fall for you" said red and I smirked

" your on " I put my hand out to shake on it red took my hand and shook it

" dame the girl" I said with a smirk

" oh I will just let me find her first" red said with a smirk

" okay dude get back to me when you find her". I said and soon lunch was over and it was back to class me and silver walked back to our class room and ruby left with us walking with us part of the way

Crystal's p.o.v.

I started walking thru the halls to my room I was late today a somewhat rare occasion. It was okay I had gotten into and altercation earlier with my father while I was leaving and it delayed me slightly but now I was back on track and ready to work. As I walked into my class room I handed the teacher a not stating my tardy was due to a doctors appointment. I took my books out and started following along in the reading.

Soon classes were over I headed walking toward my bike passing by the usual crews the girls chilling talking about pointless stuff boys talking about girls. I went to go to my bike when a boy approached me

" hey baby whats up" he said and I felt my eye twitch

I looked at the tall boy and smiled falsly " I am not your baby please don't treat me like a piece of meat and remove yourself from my presence" I said eye twitching

Gold's "p.o.v.

Me and the crew were walking out of the school when we spotted something interesting

" oh come on baby I mean seriously I was just going to ask you out on a date" said eusine my arch nemesis in live

Then this short little girl with blue pigtails smiled and said " oh really then maybe you should have said it in a kinder way instead of trying to be cool, I don't react to guys who think they are all that" she then turned and grabbed her bike pulling it off the rack.

And then just as I thought the scene was over eusine grabbed the girl by the shoulder and turn her slightly to make eye contact " oh come on hun one date?" he said.

I could see the girl fume I saw her throw her bike spin and completely round house this kid in the face.

It was kindah scary seeing Eusine fall from that little girl

And then she was off like the wind on her bike.

I looked to the other they seemed just as shocked.

And then red smirked

" I found your girl" red said in a conceited tone and my jaw dropped.

" wait w-wait I don't know her at all I don't even know her name!" I said trying to get out of this

" I know of her she helps my grandpa her names crystal" said green and I gave him a glare, he smirked smugly back.

" but did you guys see the ay she round housed Eusine?" I said

" what don't think you culd make her fall in love with ya?" said silver

" what happened to all that self confidence gold huh?" said ruby and I clenched my fists

" mark my words that crystal will love me whats the time frame!" I screamed at them

Red smiled " one month"

I smiled " piece of cake" I said.


	2. gold to the rescue! home life

Crystal's .

It was early in the morning and I was ready to get to school I quickly and quietly put on my clothes and grabbed my books along with my poke balls I quietly existed the house hoping my father had already left for work after exiting the door I ran to my bike that was chained to the fence of my house and started peddaling to school.

Gold's p.o.v.

I was waiting at the fron of the school by the bike racks. Then she came up. I watched as she chained her bike to the rack I smiled in her direction and approached her I smiled " hey your crystal right ?" I said with a smile trying to be charming.

" yeah whats it to you?" asked the girl she was so smug it angered me

" ummm I'm gold and I was wondering your really pretty and you seem cool do you wanna go out for pizza some time?" I said with a smile she seemed like she might be the girl that likes the nice guy

" uhh no I have to study I don't have times for silly things" she said coldly and my jaw dropped

I had just been rejected by a girl this isn't possible!I looked at her stunned she was walking into the school building.

" w-wait are you sure? I mean its my treat?" I said with a smile and she kept walking

" no thanks" she said and kept walking to her homeroom her class was like two rooms over from mine. And this was not over I am going to get a date out of this girl if it kills me.I said going into my home room and sta in my seat next to silver and crossed my arm over my chest angrily.

Crystal's p.o.v.

School wnet by quick I did my work I ate my lunch and soon it was time for me to do my favorite thing of the day, well at least Thursdays. It was time to help professor oak! I grabbed my bike and started riding towards the lab.

As soon as I arrived I parked my bike and went and got my lab coat off the hook.

" hi professor what can I do for you today?" I asked smiling

" if you could help me sort heese files that would be amazing." said the professor I smiled

" of course proff" I said and started organizing the files after that I started taking care of the pokemon that were kept on the ranch that prof had I fed thema and took care of them groomed them all that good stuff. Soon my time was done I said my good bye to the prof and the pokemon

And started heading home walking my bike since I was in no rush to go home.

Suddenly a boy came up to me it was the same kid from yesterday the on that called me baby.

" hey babe whats up?" he said with a confident grin the mark from my shoe was still on his face

" please leave me alone" I stated and continued walking.

Suddenly he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a bare hug my back faceing his torso

" oh come on sweet cheeks I still want that date how bout we go out right now?" said the boy I could smell the alchol on his breathe

" ewww no you drunk" I said and tried to struggle free I kicked him in the shins he pushed me to the ground

" why you !" he said and released a pokemon it was a gastly (?)

" gastly use psychic !" he commanded and I braced my self for the impact

" typhlosion use burn blast!" said an unknown voice

And flames came out of no where and engulfed the other boy and his ghastly. Soon the drunk boy was knocked out along with his ghastly

I looked behind me it was the boy from this morning what was his name? gold or something

" hey crystal whats up?" he said with a smirk and called his pokemon back to his poke ball

" uhh what are you doing here? Stalking me?" I questioned him he came over and picked up my bike for me

" besides saving your ass ? I was hanging out with my friend green" he stated with a smirk

" errm well thank you I should be going" I said and walked away

" wait that's all I get a thank you most people compensate someone when they saved them ya know?" he said and walked up beside me

I didn't bother responding hoping he would just go away. But no of course not he had to open his mouth again

" I have an idea to compensate me lets go out on a date?hmm?" he said enthusiastically

"couldn't I just pay you?" I immediately said

" no I think you should go on a date with me my treat?" said gold as we walked we were getting closer to my house maybe I could escape

" uhhh I dunno" I said

" well too bad I'll pick you up tomorrow at like five okay?" he said

" but I didn't agree " I said

" this isn't agreeing circumstances you owe me" he said with a smirk I grunted angrily

" fine! One date that's it:" I said as we approached my house and I walked through my gate bike in toe

" seeya tomorrow crystal" he said and walked off. I entered my house and saw my father sitting on the couch . Oh god I guess hell begins.

Gold's P.o.v.

" YES!" I screamed successfully

" I did it I got that stiff girl to say yes that's all I need! One chance and then she'll fall for my charm!:" I said smiling as I continued home I kept walking towards my small house which was at the end of the street I walked thru the door which was falling off my mom was passed out on the couch I covered her in a blanket and went to my bed.


	3. the date gold's dream crystal's hell

Crystal's p.o.v.-

I paced waiting for the door to ring. It was 5:05 and he still wasn't here . He needs to hurry if m y father shows up I would in fact be dead. I kept pacing back and forth swinging my purse with my pokemon in it because I don't know what this boyintentions are and you can never be too safe.

Suddenly I heard the door bell ring. Ii quickly opened the door.

"hey " said the boy " sorry I'm late" he continued and I grabbed him by the arm and started wlaking down my walk toward the gate to my fence.

" whatever let just get this over with" I muttered gold smirked

" okay then" he walked toward a bright red motorcycle I looked at him like he had five head.

" get on" he said handing me a helmet and put his own helmet on

"You expect me to ride one of those things?" I said looking at him

" no I expect you to sit on the back while holding onto me I'm the one working the thing" he said with a smirk

I sat on back and grabbed the helmet and put it on my head. I'm not sure this was the smartest idea but I guess I didn't have much choice I owed him. I loosely put my arms around his chest he revved the engine.

" hold on tight!" he said looking back at me golden eyes met my crystal blue. I turned away from his gaze and then we started to move slowly then we got faster and I gripped tighter afraid to fall.

I got scared on the corners. Cause we dipped in and got low to the ground I closed my eyes for the remainder of the ride and held on tight.

Several minutes later the engine stopped we were still.

" get off " said gold I opened my eyes and took of my helmet and hoped off I handed him the helmet he hung it on the back of the bike right near his.

"were here " he said with a smile and grabbed my hand holding it tightly he brought mee into the small dinner.

" this is like my favorite place to eat" he said with a smile he led me to a booth and smiled handing me a menu

" they have amazing food trust me pick anything you want its on me" he said with a smirk. I looked at the menu and looked at the things to get. After examining everything and their prices I went with a simple Burger and medium fries with a mountain dew for a drink. I put the menu down.

The waitress came over.

" hey gold who's the lucky lady today?" said the middle aged red headed woman she was pretty good looking despite her age.

" uhhh this is crystal Maggie."

" nice ta meet ya crystal" said maggie

" like whise" I said with a smile

" so what will it be you two love birds?" asked maggie

" umm I'll take a chilli cheese dog large fry and uhhh a coke" said gold

" okay and for the lady" she said looking at me

" uhh burger medium fry and a small mountain dew please?" I said looking down

" okay" said maggie and walked away toward the counter

" I guess you come here often?" I said looking at gold

" uhh yeah you could say that" said gold with a nervous blush

" take all your dates here ?" I asked and he looked away

" not usually actually I take them to were I work usually." he said with a blush " but I dunno if I took you there you might get the wrong impression" he said looking away

" what do you mean" I questioned

" I work as a waiter at a resturant that specials in female customers" he said with a blush

" like a host club?" I asked and he looked away, he was proabaly a player after all

" yeah but its just for work I make good money." he said and then maggie came up and gave us our meals as we ate we conversed about several things nothing deep as we walked out of the dinner and he hoped on the bike and told me to get on back probably to take me home or at least I hoped.

Gold's p.o.v.-

I rode the motocycle on lone from red to make an impression.

Maggie almost got me in trouble I mean I love that dinner but if this gal found out my mom worked their along with two other jobs she would understand my financial position which wouldn't be good.

On the bright side of the day she seemed to be taking in the whole me "seriously" liking her act. Now it was time to really get the hook in her. From what I know of crystal she helps prof oak green's grandpa which means she loves pokemon so its my turn to show her my favorite place to be!

I rounded yet another corner and then I heard her voice " hey were are we going?" she asked

" it's a surprise hold on tight" I said and made the bike go faster speeding off to the daycare center I parked the bike outside the daycare and took off my helmet.

" we have arrived" I said witha smirk

" what is this? I've never seen this place" she said and I smiled as she got off the motor cycle

Handing me the helmet and put it on the bike with mine

" this is were I volunteer it's the pokemon daycare, come on!" I said grabbing her hand and pulled her in the door.

" hey gramps and grammy!" I said to the elderly couple sitting in the room.

" hey gold you here to help today?" said the old man with a joyful grin

" stop calling me grammy I'm not old!" said the old women with a unpleased look on her face.

" yeah I brought a friend! Any eggs droped off lately?" I asked

" actually yes we have this weird one it was left after someone dropped off a delcatty and spinda for training I assume their from the hoen region. " said the elderly man

" oh that so cool mind if I hold on to it?" I said with a smile

" of course you can." said the old lady and handed me the egg I held onto it carefully

" come on crystal lets have some fun" I said with a smile I dragged her out back were there was a large field and a few pokemon

" wait what are we doing?" she asked

" what does it look like we are gonna help them train these pokemon and train our own at the same time do you have any pokemon?" I asked with a smile

" uhh yeah I do but what do you mean train them?" she asked

" uhh just what I said this is a daycare it for trainers who have to many pokemon on their team and want to train their other pokemon" I said with a smile as I put the egg in a protective case so it wouldn't brake and set it carefully near my bag as I took out my poke balls.

I thru a few poke balls in the air and soon came out my politoad and typhlosion

" can you handle training that charmeleon while I work with the rydon and this elect abuzz?" I asked and she nodded throwing out a poke ball she released a arcanine.

"I can do that" she said with a smile I smirked

" sweet" I said

Soon time flew by were were having fun eventually we got completely distracted after we trained the other pokemon to their max we eneded up battling each other it was fun she was good really good like silver red green ruby good. She gave me a run for my money. Eventually I did win though

" hey that was fun!" I said with a smile

" you're a good battler" she said with a smile

" you see me battle you should see me with eggs" I said happily an picked up the egg

" what do mean by that? I was meaning to ask why did you ask to take that egg anyways?" she asked I chuckled

" I love pokemon and battling but I love breeding more being able to hatch it from an egg and take care of it as a baby I have a slight talent for it you could say and its my dream. That why I took the egg I'll hatch it then I'll raise it till it big enough and strong enough then I'll find it a home." I said with a smile and she looked at me

" that's a really cool dream" she said with a smile. At this point I realized two things that I was one step closer to winning my bet with red because I knew she now liked me I could tell. And two it was late because it was late

" oh shit its late I should get you home!" I said and put the egg safely in my bag in its case it would be fine

And then I grabbed her hand and pulled her thru the daycare said good bye to the old people and made my way to the motorcycle.

" put the helmet on and hold on tight im gonna flore it" I said with a smile she hoped on and put the helmet on. I felt her arms wrap tightly around my torso. I gunned the engine and started speeding off to crystal's house soon we were in front of her house. I checked my watch it was nine fifty six enough time for some last minute romancing.

She got of the bike and gave me the helmet I took off my helmet. She was heading for the door real quick I got up and grabbed her hand and pulled her in.

" hey umm could I get a kiss maybe?" he asked and she smiled

" I think that would be okay" she said with a blush and I leaned in and our lips met we kissed

" uhh could we do this again ? Like the date and maybe even the kiss if you want" I said smiling

" yeah we could" she said with a smile and a blush and then suddenly she pulled me in again and kissed me and then she was off and towards the door it felt nice kissing her. And the best part this bet was totally going to be mine.

I got back on the bike put the helmet on and gunned it to red's house to drop it off.

Crystal's p.o.v.-

I cant believe I just kissed him I cnat believe I lost the battle, I cant believe I enjoyed our date I cant believe I just kissed him! All these thoughts were running though my head as I made my way to my front door as I opened it I completely forgot my dad would be home.

" CRYSTAL" his voice boomed and I heard him tumble down the stairs drunk again as always I ran towards the kitchen he followed and it started my daily hell.


	4. maybe i really like her?

Crystal's p.o.v.

I woke up in the morning slightly bruised. My ribs were aching. I quickly worked thru the pain though I needed to get dressed and go to the orphanage today. I started walking toward my door and quickly grabbed my pokemon and and everything else I needed put them in a bag and walked out my door. Father was at work again I was safe.

I quickly hoped on my bike and started heading there. Even though I basically got my shit kicked out of me yesterday I was still happy about me and gold's date. I mean I expected it to be gruesome him being totally a jerk but he wasn't he was really nice.

I made my way towards the orphanage parked my bike out front. All the kids were playing happily and it made me smile.

" hey kids!" I said and they all ran over excited jumping me happily I took it with pride even though I was sore.

Soon I got my apron and started cleaning. After I finished cleaning I cooked lunch. After I was done cooking lunch I brought the meals out to the kids who were playing outside I gave them all a bowl of food. They ate happily which made me smile. Suddenly I noticed a rumbling in the distance. And saw a large figure in the distance. It was a wild pokemon I assumed I rushed all the kids into the building and too out mega my meganium

" mega rush towards the figure in the distance!" I commended as I hoped on the pokemon she ran forward

It was a rydon

" mega use razor leaf!" I commanded and high spead leaves flung out from her head and attacked the rydon stopping it cold. I heard in the distance

" typhlosion use flamethrower" and a burst of flames attacked the pokemon. And it soon fainted I looked to see who the person wa sand it was gold riding on his typhlosion.

" gold" I said and he smiled at me

" hey crystal what brings you to these parts.? " he asked and I smiled

" umm shouldn't I be asking you that this rydon almost attacked the orphanage I needed to stop them." I said and he looked at me

" oh haha this rydon is the one from yesterday and I just was training it when it got loose and so I was trying to get it to go back." he said with a smirk.

" you volunteer their a lot dontcha?" I asked and he nodded

" when I'm not working I'm usually hanging with people or their" he said with a smile " I work a lot so I can take care of my pokemon" he said siling

" that's cool I do lot sof volunteer myself professor oaks lab and also here and then I also help out the school a lot" I siad looking at him I was still sitting on meganium I soon hoped off and called her back to her poke ball.

" don't you ever chill out with your friends?" he asked and I looked away

" I don't usually I don't really like making friends" I said with a small blush truth is I do have friends but I don't really talk to them outside of school.

"hmm well how about you hang out with me tomorrow I'll take ya somewhere cool like another date?" he said and I blushed.

" uhh okay cool" I said smiling and he smirked at me.

" okay cool I'll pick ya up at like noonish? " he said as he returned his typhlosion to its pokemon ball and started walking towards me.

" o-okay" I said as he came closer

" uhh can I maybe kiss you before I go back" he asked and I smiled

" uhh okay" I said blushing looking down he tilted my head up and kissed my lips softly it lasted a good minute and then he pulled away and smiled.

" bye crystal" he said and he was off. I then returned to helping at the orphanage.

Gold's p.o.v.-

This bet was in the bag. I could feel it I had this warm fuzzy feeling when I was around her and she was falling I could tell.

I soon made my way back to the daycare I bid my gramps and granny good bye. And skate boarded to work. As soon as I got their I quickly changed into my outfit and looked around for my friends all of them worked here. I smiled and started working chatting up the ladies and helping them with their drinks and such. I smiled I loved this job I got layed because of this job on more than one ocxasion just not usually because it was a risky business working outside of work some women become obsessed. Afte ri chatted a few ladies I walke over to red in the gang they were all getting drinks most likely for their customers

" hey guys whats up?" I asked smiling

" hey gold" silver said

" how was your date" asked ruby with a smirk. I smiled

" good going on another one tomorrow. Speaking of which hey red can I borrow your mmotorcycle again?" I said with a smile and he looked at me

" yeah I guess so hows your feelings on this bet think your gonna win?" he said with a smirk

" of course I'm gonna win " I said confidently " I got her to willingly kiss me already" I said with a smile

" just be care ful don't fall for her" warned green

" I wont trust me" I said smiling this bet was in the bag.

We all continued working after that

…..

I woke up the next morning around eleven. My mom had already left for work and I smiled . I got dressed grabbe dmy pokemon and the egg I was trying to hatch and put them in a bag safely. After getting dressed in what I thought was a cool out fit just a simple golden yellow t-shirt and black jeans with a black hoodie and my usual black and gold shoes.

I then walked to red's house got the keys for the bike and rode off to crystals when I knocked at the door it was twelve o'clock onn the dot. She quickly answered. Wearing nothing but a towel. My jaw dropped

" uhh hey sorry I just got out of the shower sorry I slept in. " she said looking nervous and red. I couldn't help but examine slightly she looked good really good. Her boobs weren't huge but they were sure as hell there the towel hugged her curves and her legs were long. But something caught my eye their were bruises along her arms those of like being grabbed and on her shins too. I puzzled me but I decided I'd ask later.

" uhh it okay umm I'll wait outside while you get dressed." I said in a calm tone and she smile leaving the door open she walked off I watched until she hit the stairs. Damn the girl had a donk.

About ten minute late she was all ready he hair done in the pigtails she wore a hat the was knitted and hung on the side of her head it looked cute with a long sleeved turtle neck and jeans she looked cute as hell.

I smiled

" this way madam" I said gesturing towards the bike. I blush came across her cheeks and she shut the door behind her as she walked towards the bike I smiled and got on she got on after putting the helmet on her head. I msile dput my helmet on and rode off. Soon we arrived at our destination it was the woods near a small lake.

" were here" I said and killed the engin and kicked the kickstand out.

She smiled and hoped off taking the helmet off quickly and resting it in it designated area on the bike. I took my helmet off and did the same.

" what is this place?" crystal and I smiled

" just a small lake that I used to go to all the time thought you might like to come we can kindah chilll and talk." I said with a smile.

" oh that's cool" she said with a smile.

I grabbed her hand. " lets go walk the lake" I said with a smirk. I was gonna make her fall for me.

" okay cool" she said and she smiled we walked around the lake for several minutes ten twenty thirty maybe I lost track to be honest. Then my hand was jerked for a minute and looke dover at crystal still holding on wincing in pain she was resting on her ribs in the dirt on the ground which was muddy and had been sloped towards the water front.

" you okay?" I said as I helped her get up

she grabbed her ribbs obviously in pain " yeah I'm fin?" she said I looked at her funny

" you sure? " I questioned

" positive she said removing her hand from her ribbs and continued walking

" oaky then" I said and as we walked smiled there was this spot that I could totally take her and it would be awesome to make out at, I smirked and pulled her toward the place.

As we approached I smiled and looked at her. " lets go take a brake" I said an walked over to a stump that was cut but it was like up to my waist I gestured for her to sit. She smiled and hoped up.

I smiled at her. " hey I have a question?" she said smirking

" what is it?" I said and she continued to smirk

" can I kiss you?" she asked and I stepped closer

" if you would like" I stated and got closer so that I was in fron of her legs she pulled me in and kissed softly then pulled away I smirked and kissed her and then its weird I my heart like skipped a beat and I was getting nervous. But it wasn't a bad nervous a good nervous. As are lips parted our eyes met she had really pretty eyes they were beautiful a crystal blue. Soon our lips met again. This time we didn't part we kept kissing and my tongue slipped in her mouth and vise versa we were full out making out and it was kindah hot. The way her hands traced along my spine and the way we would part for a minute and our eyes would stare deeply. Then we stopped and she was blushing bright red

" gold I think I really like you" she sad looking away from me and I smiled I could feel my own cheeks get really red. I was fuxking blushing! I never blush. I looked away quickly this weas definatley a issue!

" I th-think I really like you too crystal" I said to her her and the sad part was I actually meant it I really did like this girl I was in trouble. This was supposed to be simple I date her for a month get her to love me and then It was over with I get money and we move on with our life. What am I gonna do now?


	5. the  bet's off

Crystal's p.o.v.-

I couldn't believe this was me I felt so free right now gold hoolding me close kissing him. The little blush that crossed his face when he said he liked me it was like a dream. I continued to kiss him for a few more moments as he kissed back. Then suddenly he pulled away. And smiled and laugh.

" you still haven't met all my pokemon do you wanna meet'em ?" he asked and I smiled.

" sure would you like ot meet mine? Well not all of them but my team." I said smiling.

" sure." he said and started going thru his bag taking out his egg? Why was he still carrying it around I wonder? Then he thru some poke balls into the air and out shot his typhlosion, a politoad, pichu, togepi , a sudowudo, sunflora and a aipom all came out I smiled they were all so cute.

" aww your pokemon are cool!" I said as I petted the little pichu he smiled at me. I thru my poke balls into the air and out came my pokemon in order chumee, my smoochum, monlee my hitmonchan, mega my maganium, parasee my parasect, natee my natu, and archy my arcanine.

I smiled at gold,

" these are all my pokemon." I said with a smile and gold looked at

"me they are all really strong I cant tell. " he said iwtha smirk.

" yeah I need them to be I do lots of field work and catching pokemon for professor oak." I said with a smile. And he looked at me.

" that's really cool professor oak is a good guy." he said with a smile our pokemon wandered around us getting to know each other. But I noticed typhlosion kept close too gold and mega stayed by my side as well. As If they were plotting I looked at gold and smiled and then I felt a push and I started falling. I braced my self for the ground when I felt something go over the back of my ribcage and hold me up. I opened my eyes and gold was leaned over me hold me like we had been dancing and he had dipped me. I blushed and he pulled me up to my feet hands still around my back I looked at mega who had a guilty look. This was of course her doing. I looked at gold who's eyes were burning into me. I blushed and hee pulled me in close. I looked up at him he leaned down and kissed me softly.

" we should get going to t dinner he said." and we were off.

…..

Gold's p.o.v.

A few weeks have passed since me and crystal started this whole thing and I came ot the realization I was falling in love with her. It was amazing she was so sweet and kind. But of course I didn't tell anyone but her that. I could definitely feel myself changing. I liked it though. It was like an adventure I didn't even wanna flirt with other girls anymore. I was even thinking of getting a new job. I liked the way that she did things. So organized and stiff I found It cute. And when we were together she would lossen up a little I liked it.

I woke up this morning happily and excited it was time to go see Crys I got to pick her up and take her out on a date as usual. I got dressed wearing a simple blak and gold sports jacket and black jeans and my gold and black shoes with a white t-shirt and headed to red's to get the bike. Then I drove off to crystal's. when I got their I ran to the door.

And knocked. I sat their waiting a few minutes and then the door finally opened and I saw crystal covered in a towel once again. ( for some reason she always slept in on weekends) but something was disturbing the girl was covered in bruises.

Marks on her neck like someone tried to choke her. Bruises on her collar bone like some hard forebley gabbed her bruises on her arms from being punched and bruises on her legs from being kicked.

" what happened to you?" I asked looking at her

" what do you mean I'm fine I j ust woke up late again" she said with a fake smile

" I mean the marks and bruises your covered" I said looking at her I felt something snap someone must have hurt her and it made me twitch with anger

" haha wha do you mean these are just from the orphanage the kids and I were rough housing" she saiid once again fake smile. I looked at her.

" Crys be honest with me I know kids couldn't do all this!" I said pointing a finger and her neck and the marks

": what do you mean gold? Its nothing I swear" she said looking away I think she was about to cry.

" yes it is something! Who's hurting you like this it okay you can tell me I'll- I'll protect you" I said and puled her in close to me her wet toweled covered body pressed into mine and I felt her arms wrap around me and her face bury into my chest I felt dampness through my shirt as she sobbed I held her close and patted her head softly " it okay crys I have you" I said softly in her ear. She looked at me eyes wet and teary.

" I'm s-s-rorry" she said hiccupping as tears streamed down her face.

" theirs no reason ot be sorry. But just tell me whats the matter? I promise I'll try to help that way you wont get hurt anymore." I said and she looked at me I wipped her tears and she blushed. " umm can we talk about this in a few I should get dressed" she said blushing I smiled and nodded and she scampered off to her room I shut the door and waited for her she came back in sweat pants and long sleeved white shirt I smiled sweat pants never looked so good.

She grabbed my hand and held it tightly leading me to the kitchen. I sat down as she made tea. I smiled as I watched her. She sat down after eyes all red and puffy.

" so tell me what happened" I said looking at her I grabbed one of her hands and held it to keep her calm.

" uhh where do I start." she said looking at me. " my mom left along time ago when I was really little." she started and I could see she was holding back tears. " she left because my afther was a abusive but she didn't take me with her. And my dad after a while just strated hitting me" she said trying to calm herself down crystal took a deep breath. Then she looked at me. " when I was little it wasn't that bad I mean he would get angry and then find osmthing I did wrong and slap me. But then he started drinking heavily after work and it's just been excalating the last few years." she said sadness in her voice.

" oh god that's horrible" I said looking at her I rubbeed her hand .

" I have an idea though" I said smiling " we are gonna go to the police and you can stay at my house nonight okay? Then tomorrow we can ask your if you can stay their for a while. That way you don't have to worry about your father anymore." I said looking at her and she looked shock.

" I couldn't do that he's my dad!" she said

" trust me its for the best. Crystal listen my mom and me we had a similar issue my dad was a drunk and used to beat us. We lived in fear for years. I know it hurts buts its so much better. My dad has been in jail for five years now and honestly he's even better. He's better at managing his anger and stuff I cant ever live with him I mean he's hrut me and my mom too much but I can make peace with him if you let him keep going at this you know you'll move out leave your dad and never talk to him again. You'l hate him and that hate will eat at you forever." I said looking at her deeply the only people that knew this stuff was the guys and that's because they were around I could honestly open up to her. Crys looked at me and I could see a tear run down her cheek

"I doont know If I can do it" she said and I smiled " don't worry I'll be right there with you so don't worry!" I said looking at her " if you need someone I'll be with you." I said and she looked at me and reluctantly nodded.

" okay " she said

" good lets go now" I said and stood up she got up after me and I grabbed her hand and led her to the motorcycle. We got oon and I rode to the police station after parking it I went in with her we explained everything. And told her her plans for tonight they sent a cruiser to her house to wait till her father arrived home from work he would be going to the slammer tonight.

I drove crys around for a while I wanted her to have fun I took her to a comedy movie she like dit and then we arrived at my house around nine'oclock

" are you sure your mom wont mind me staying?" asked crystal I smiled I already texted her the details she said it fine." I smiled as we got off the bike.

" okay " she said shyly I smiled at her.

" okay I have to warn you my house isn't fancy or nice or anything" I said and blushed I hardly ever let people in my house it was so small.

" its okay gold." crystal said I opened the door and looked around my small apartment shared by mne and my mother had one bedroom the kitchen and the living room were connected and the bathroom was small.

" my rooms this way" I said smiling " make yourself at home" I siad smiling she looked at me she didn't a bad reaction to my house at all. I was kindah shocked.

" okay" she said cheerfully and sat on my bed.

" if you wanna go to sleep you can I'm gonna grab my sleeping bag and set it up" I said and went to my closet and she looked at me I could feel her eyes burning into my back

" umm will you sleep with me tonight?" I heard her say and my heart skipped a beat and I blushed.

" are you sure?" I asked with my face beat red. Damn this girl had softened my heart.

" Y-yea I'm kindah scared I don't wanna be alone." she said I smiled and crawled into bed and shut out the light and just like that we slept and only slept. Which is also abnormal for me

I woke up the next morning crys next to me sound asleep I smiled I got up and left the room their was something I needed to do.

I rode the bike to red and knocked on the door. Red answered sleepily

" what are you doing here so early?" red asked

" the bets off " I said handing him the keys and like that I was gone going home to crystal.


	6. the  bet has been revealed

Crystal's- p.o.v.

I woke up in the morning in the birch's home I was sleeping in their guest room. I have been for the last three weeks. I grabbed my school uniform and got dressed. I walked out my room and met up with sapphire at the breakfast table I quickly said my hello's and quickly ate some food. Then me and saph went out side to go get gold who was waiting for me. I quickly rushed out the door and ran and kissed him, he kissed me back.

" get a room" said sapphire.

" maybe later" said gold with a smirk and held my hand and we started walking to school.

" so guess what guys" gold said with a smile

" what" I asked

" you finally decided that I'm a better battler then you?" said sapphire

" no if you check the stats I've beat you three times in the last week and I got a new job and quite the host club!" said gold and I smiled

" that's good now I don't have to worry" I said happily as sapphire pouted at the fact that gold was right.

I smiled as we approached the school I was happily excorted to home room after kissing gold good bye we parted and I started studying like usual.

Latter on in the day we had lunch I sat with my friend and as uaul gold's friend sat with us this had oddly enough become normal since me and gold began dating like officially.

" where's gold?" I asked every one and took a seat next to a empty seat and my friend misty who was chatting with red

" he had to stay after class he'll be here soon." said silver

" oha okay " I put my stuff on my seat and grabbed misty by the arm " come get lunch with me?" I asked and she smiled

" okay" she said and we walked off

" so hows things with gold?" asked misty with a mischievous smile.

" things are going fantastic I'm so happy he makes me so happy" I said with a smile as we enetered the line

" that's good I cant believe he asked you out on a bet and it actually worked out" misty said as she grabbed a pre packaged sandwich and my mouth dropped.

Wait what?" I asked and she looked at me

" oh its nother its just that red told me he bet gold a month's worth pay to get you to fall for him it looks like he won the bet and you two are both happy" she said with a innocent smile. I could feel anger bubbling inside of me I grabbed my lunch and quickly exited the line. I spotted gold at out table. I glared and walked over to him and took my lunch which was hot chowder and dumped it over his head.

" I cant believe you you jerk this- this whole dating me is a bet you you you I hate you gold!" I screamed in a fit of rage and ran off tears spilling from my eyes. I went to the girl bathroom and sat in the stall and sat on the toilet and cried.

Gold's p.o.v.-

I felt the hot burning chowder run down my back which was totally disguisting. And watched as she screamed at me and watched as she ran away crying wait what happened?

I looked around and saw Misty

" hey what happened with her why is she angry at me?" I asked and she looked at me.

" I don't really know we were talking and theni said something about the bet you and red had and she got angry did she know about the bet?" misty asked

" no she didn't" I responded and she looked at me

" I have to find her" I said and got up and walked out in her direction. I walked around the halls looking for her.

" CRYSTAL" I screamed and no response. I let my self calm down and then heard sobbing from the girls bathroom. I looked at the door and started pounding on it . " crystal are you in there? Please come talk to me! Please let me explain." I yelled

" go away " I heard her scream and I looked at the door and punched it hard

" crystal just let me explain" I said and I heard more sobs. " if you don't come out I'm coming in!" I yelled and still nothing but sobs. Well I wasn't lying I really was gonna go in. I pushed the door open and walked in the bathroom. I looked under all the stalls for feet I saw girls feet but not crystals. I looked at the door with no feet and pushed it in. inside crystal was crouched up on the seat I looked at her.

" listen crystal I know the situation looks bad but I love you! I really do. I don't care if you wann listen or not but your gonna " I said I took a a deep breath and she got up.

" oh really now gold what is that you have to say that you dated me because of a bet and you didn't think I'd find out?" she said glaring she pushed me. I stood my ground and didn't move.

" no " I said calmly " I know it was stupid but the bet seemed like a good I dea so that's why I tried to get you to go on a date with me but after" I paused " after that first date I forgot all about it I really did" I said looking at her. She was still crying I pulled her into my chest and hugged her close.

" please believe me crystal that night we went to the cops I left early in th morning and went to reds and called off the bet I had fallen in love with you and I couldn't do that I couldn't take money for what we have!" I said my cheeks turning red because I had just completely spilled my heart out covered in chowder in the middle of the girls bathroom.

" you did? You mean you weren't lying to me when you said you loved me?" she asked and I smiled

" no not at all I love you I don't wanna loose you" I said looking into her teary crystal eyes. " so please I'm begging you don't break up with me" I said looked at her pleading with her. She looked at me pulled herself away and put her hands on here hips.

" hmm I think as long as you never do anything like that again I can forgive you this time." she said confidently. I smiled and looked at her. I grabbed her and held her close I wiped all the tears off her face and kissed her she kissed me back and then we started making out. It was sweet.

" excuse me! What are you two doing!" said a teacher. She grabbed us pulled us out of the girls restroom and to the principles office. The whole time me and crystal just kept smiling and looking at each other.

Then the principle came out and started yelling at us.

" you guys are both suspended for a week!" he screamed and me and crystal smiled and laughed and then left to go get are stuff.

" so what do you wanna do for the rest of the day?" asked crystal I smiled and she looked at me.

" honestly I don't care I'm with you that's all that matters" I said happily and we started smiling and then I felt something rumbling in my school bag and looking inside and my egg was hatching it started to glow and soon a small skitty formed. I smiled at crystal and grabbed the skitty.

" how about we get this little guy some food" I said she smiled

" okay". she grabbed my hand that wasn't occupied by a skitty and we started walking.

As we walked to the closest grocery store for som food for the skitty I realized that the bet I had made with red had been the best bet I've ever made I won the ultimate prize the girl of my dreams.

Authors note: Okay this is the last real chapter to the story but I'm gonna keep this thing like in progress because I might do like a ten years in the future thing I hope you enjoyed my chapters everyone


End file.
